The Taste of Blood
by HolySinner
Summary: Takes place during season 2. Sam becomes a vampire, and Dean can't get out of the fact that sometimes, he's going to have to give Sam his blood. [Wincest, mild AU, blood]


**AU. Takes place somewhere in season 2 (post dad death, pre Dean contract), where Sam was somehow turned into a vampire, about a week prior to our story.**

Sam found himself waking up hungry again. He had gotten used to this - the gnawing pain in his stomach. It was there near-constantly.

This evening, however, it was much worse. "...Dean..." He called out quietly, struggling to sit up. Even breathing felt like sandpaper rubbing against his parched throat.

Sam propped himself up on one elbow, looking around the room. It was dark, but that was no problem for him - his hyper-sensitive vision made the red-tinted world clear. Dean wasn't in the room. But he could hear him, just outside, drinking beer.

"...Dean!" He called out again, louder, which made pain blossom in his throat.

Dean came rushing in, looking worried. "Sam? What is it?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed as he walked over to his brothers bed.

Sam flinched as Dean came closer. The smell of his blood was almost intoxicating..."I'm thirsty." Sam managed to gasp out. He had to force his mouth closed immediately, to keep his new fangs from coming out.

Dean groaned. "Sammy, we're all out of cows blood, and there's no livestock around here." He ran a hand through his hair uncomfortably. "Do you think you can last for the drive out to the country?"

Sam reached out and grabbed Deans arm, his sharp nails almost drawing blood. His mouth hung open, wanting to talk but unable too.

The pained expression in his eyes told Dean all he had to know.

He was lost, momentarily, unsure what to do. Then he was stuck in indecision. Then he made a choice, hefted a sigh, and climbed into the bed.

"Wh...wha...?" Sam was confused, but could barely speak. He felt his fangs all slide out due to the close proximity of a warm human body.

At first, he flinched away when an arm was pressed against his mouth. But he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He found himself grabbing Deans arm with both hands, his lips wrapping around the soft flesh of his underarm. And then his mouth filled with warm, fresh blood, and he was lost in ecstasy.

Dean gasped as he felt fangs slide into his arm. They went in smoothly, but not painlessly. He grabbed into Sams hair with one hand, using the other to steady himself on the headboard.

He had expected to be disgusted, or scared, when he saw Sam with a mouth full of fangs for the first time. Sam had managed to keep him from seeing, every time he fed on a cow or a horse.

Instead he just felt pity, and sadness. He still loved his brother just as much.

That still didn't prepare him for the actual bite. It hurt like hell, at first. But worse then that was when it didn't hurt anymore.

He understood why vampires were so romanticized in media now.

After the general pain of being stabbed full of teeth had passed, he started to feel...pleasure, I a way. It felt nice.

A groan from Sam made him wonder how much nicer he must feel. This was his first taste of human blood. He looked like he was in some kind of personal heaven, his eyes fluttering and filled with some strange version of lust.

'He looks...Sexy.' Dean found himself thinking, but quickly slapped the thought away. It was just the pleasure going to his head. Or maybe it was the lack of blood.

Dean suddenly realized that he was dizzy, and began to pry Sams mouth off of him. "Sammy. Sammy, Thats enough." He murmured, feeling out of breath.

He pressed his thumb into the side of Sams' mouth, to unlock his jaw.

Sam then seemed to come into consciousness again, and pulled his mouth away from Dean. He looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, blood dripping in small rivulets down his chin and throat. There was can obvious tent in Sam's jeans. Dean pretended not to notice. Dean again thought how sexy San looked, and had to stop himself from staring. "Sorry..." Sam murmured, softly. Dean stood up and walked into the bathroom.

Sam lay back on the bed, cleaning his lips with his tongue. He tried not to think of the erection he had noticed Dean sporting. He tried not to think of his own.

He couldn't stop himself from thinking about how delicious Dean had tasted, and began rubbing his hands over his neck to collect the leftover blood. He then licked ten clean. He pretended he didn't notice Dean watching from the bathroom mirror.

After Dean got done cleaning up, Sam went in and cleaned himself up. They then left the hotel, beginning their long, awkward drive to the next one.

They went another month with no problem.

But then they made the decision that Sam was in control enough to start working cases.

Their first new hunt, an incredibly powerful demon injured Sam greatly. He practically gutted him. Dean managed to exorcize the Demon, but Sam was in great pain.

The lack if human blood in his diet put a large damper in his healing abilities.

They had a very hard time getting Sam into their hotel room, but managed.

He the collapsed on his bed and let out a growling hiss, all of his fangs slipping out. He was in incredible pain right now Che slipped his jacket off, and practically ripped his shirt off. It had begun to stick to his wound, to it only hurt that much more afterwards.

Dean grimaced. It hurt him to see Sam like this, clutching his own stomach closed. He knew what he had to do, but was afraid to do it.

But he was Dean Winchester. When had fear ever stopped him before?

He climbed onto the bed on all fours, hovering over Sam. "I trust you, okay?" He said, looking into Sams eyes. He then pulled open the collar on his jacket. "So don't kill me."

Sam wrapped his arms around Deans shoulders and brought his head up, gently sinking his fangs into the exposed neck. He didn't want this to hurt Dean more that necessary. When he heard the deep groan above him, he wondered if it even hurt at all.

But rational thought quickly left him as his mouth was filled with the sweet flavor of Deans blood. He found himself groaning in ecstasy, unconsciously wrapping his legs around Deans hips. He ground their hips together, his mind too lost in the blood and lust to consider how many lines he was crossing.

Dean, also, having trouble thinking straight. Just as he was thinking how wrong this was, he found himself grinding back into Sams hips. He felt himself becoming dizzy, yet found it hard to care.

He felt Sam release his neck and begin to lick to wound, and found himself grinding down harder. The pain and pleasure was intoxicating, and the dizziness only made it stronger.

He felt Sam opening his pants, and reached down to open his younger brothers. They both kicked their pants off simultaneously, and then they were kissing, hot and hard ad open-mouthed.

The taste of his own blood was thick in his mouth once he started kissing Sam. For Dean, it only added to his madness, his pure want.

And suddenly Sam was flipping him over, landing straight on his clothes cock and continually grinding down onto him. They both moaned aloud. Blood dripped from Sams face and neck into Deans stomach, the drops still warm.

They both began to pull their underwear off, tossing them to opposite corners of the room. Sane rubbed two of his fingers sensually over Deans neck, collecting blood on them. Te he brought then behind himself.

Dean could guess what he was doing as he winced, then immediately started to moan again. Dean thrust his hips up once, impatient.

And then Sam was sinking onto his dick and oh, how they groaned. Sam was far to aroused for a bit of pain to bother him, and immediately started bouncing. He placed both hands on Deans chest and rose, falling back down again in quick succession.

Their fucking continued for several minutes until both were coming, onto and into each other with loud groans of pleasure.

Sam fell forward, he chest landing in Deans and his long legs sticking off the bed slightly. He wrapped his arms around Dean and gripped him tightly, feeling his older brothers arms around him as well. The shared one more kiss and were soon falling asleep. It was nearly morning, and both would sleep through the day, Sam gently sucking on Deans neck, their limbs entangled like a spiderweb but fitting together like try were meant to be.

They awoke to an awkward silence. Dean felt his head pounding and couldn't help but wonder how much blood Sam took from him last night.

Oh.

Last night.

He rooked over at Sam, who was also beginning to wake up. They stared at each other soundlessly for a few minutes.

Sam was the first to speak up. "Look, we can argue about the morality of our situation and lie, pretending that we'll never think of it again - or, we can accept the fact that this happened and will probably happen again, very soon. " He said, staring into Deans eyes.

Dean thought about it a moment, then cracked a smile. "Yeah, I think that later sounds pretty good right about now." He said. But his voice sounded strange, rather hoarse. Sam crunched up his eyebrows and moved an arm to prop himself up, but then realized that it felt like there were ten tiny stab wounds on his back. Claw marks. Where Deans hands had been.

"Dammit Dean!" Sam cried out suddenly. "We were naked together and we were both bleeding!"

Dean stared at him blankly for a second, then sat bolt upright. "Oh fuck." He said, licking his already dry lips. He suddenly realized how much he heard, how much he saw. He turned bad looked at Sam. Sam stared back helplessly.

"So, I guess we're both vampires now?" Sam said quietly, after a minute. Dean nodded, holding his head in one hand. Sam sat up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leaning agains his arm. "it gets better after a couple hours, the sensory overload. But there's still the problem of getting you out of this hotel without you killing anyone." Sam spoke softly, in his ear.

Dean nodded. "I'm sure well make it through. We did with you, right?" He said, with a bit of a tight laugh. Then an idea came to him. "Hey, Sammy, can Vampires feed each other?"

Sam looked confused. "I guess, yeah, they-" he was cut off as Dean leaned over and sunk his knew fangs into Sams neck.

"Then I guess I have all I need." Dean murmured through his mouthful of blood, his mind quickly becoming lost in the ecstasy of flavor.

Sam gasped at the first pinching sensation, but son found himself groaning and falling back on the bed, his long legs curling up and wrapping around Deans waist.

They didn't leave the bed much that night.


End file.
